


Bad Business

by diamondhana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondhana/pseuds/diamondhana
Summary: Saw this post on Tumblr and couldn't help myself:)





	Bad Business

Sam returned from the store, having just bought himself a pair of new jeans. His other pair had gotten ripped up by a vamp. 

He walked into the kitchen where Dean was making some burgers. Dean looked up and waggled his eyebrows. “Damn Sammy, you clean up good! Never knew a pair of pants could make an ass look so good.”

Sam blushed. “Thanks, I got them 75% off at the store.”

Dean stalked towards him with a dangerous look in his eye. “I’d like them 100% off.”

Sam frowned in confusion. “Dean, the store can’t sell free stuff!”

Dean stopped, looking incredulous. “Sam, that’s not what I-”

Sam interrupted with an exasperated look on his face. “That’s a horrible way to run a business. It’s a good thing we do credit card frauds.” Sam walked out of the kitchen, a smirk on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Comments and Kudos appreciated:)


End file.
